Deities
Bosses, Dieties, Omegas, Scions, Primordials, and Easter Egg Spawn Codes The World Bosses of Extinction Core. They are the dominant Guardians of their respective biome and can be challenged by the strongest Survivors. They require strong tactics and preparation in order to achieve victory! Note: They are the current end-game content which require progression to engage. These Guardians have huge health and can only be successfully battled with Ark’s Boss creatures (Broodmother, Megapithecus, Dragon, Manticore, DodoRex, and DodoWyvern). Battling these creatures solo is not recommended, but is possible if the Solo Survivor is will equipped and prepared beforehand. Generally, you should have at least 3 tribe mates on boss tier animals as well as many blood vials as anything less than this will make it difficult to deal enough damage to overcome their natural healing. Checking their HP will reveal a seemingly insurmountable amount of well over 10,000,000,000 (10 Billion HP) however damage is increased dramatically when fighting them with Extinction Core Boss Creatures. Defeating any of these creatures will grant Survivors a "Tek Totem" engram and a special engram for a Primordial Creature, based on whichever Deity was killed. When a Deity appears in game, a special (global) notification will appear on the HUD of all Survivors alerting them to the presence of the Deity and once a Survivor has found a Deity, a special notification will appear for them suggesting not to attack the Deity, as well as a "Debuff" icon. If this icon is active, the Survivor is unable to physically harm any creatures within range and this icon will only leave once the Survivor has gone out of the range of the Deity, or if they are near the Deity with a Boss Creature capable of attacking it. 'Janguru, Guardian Deity of Nature' Janguru is the designated Guardian of Nature, a Gigantopithicus Themed Deity capable of dealing huge amounts damage to Survivors and Creatures within range in conjunction with applying Torpor Related Debuffs designed to knock out the attackers. Survivors wishing to attack these Guardians are suggested to bring as many Blood Vials as they can, as the battles can last a fair portion of time. However, when attacking Janguru, Survivors are strongly recommended to bring Detox Elixirs to prevent their animals from being knocked out. If a Survivor is fighting Solo, it is suggested to learn and master the healing mid-fight technique (Opening their animals Inventory without dismounting to apply Health and Detox Boosters) to help them survive. During fights, Janguru also spawns several minions (Mesopithicus) to help aid them by throwing Feces to slow down and stun the attacking animals. Despite having a Torpor Bar, Deities cannot be knocked out and cannot be force-tamed. Admins who attempt to Force-tame Deities can be met with game breaking consequences, such as save game corruption. As of a later build, there was an update designed to kill force-tamed animals upon command run to prevent data corruption. 'Nivalis, Guardian Deity of Winter' Nivalis is the designated Guardian of Winter, a Mammoth Themed Deity capable of dealing insurmountable amounts of damage to Survivors and Creatures within range in conjunction with applying Stamina Draining Debuffs designed to tire out the attackers. Survivors wishing to attack these Guardians are suggested to bring as many Blood Vials as they can, as the battles can last a fair portion of time. However, when attacking Nivalis, Survivors are strongly recommended to bring Fortitude Vials to prevent their animals from running out of Stamina. If a Survivor is fighting Solo, it is suggested to learn and master the healing mid-fight technique (Opening their animals Inventory without dismounting to apply Health and Stamina Boosters) to help them survive. During fights, Nivalis also spawns several minions (Gigantopithicus) to help aid them by throwing rocks to stun and damage the attacking animals. Despite having a Torpor Bar, Deities cannot be knocked out and cannot be force-tamed. Admins who attempt to Force-tame Deities can be met with game breaking consequences, such as save game corruption. As of a later build, there was an update designed to kill force-tamed animals upon command run to prevent data corruption. 'Maguma, Guardian Deity of Fire' Maguma is the designated Guardian of Fire, a Rock Golem Themed Deity capable of dealing extreme amounts damage to Survivors and Creatures within range in conjunction with damage-over-time debuffs to slay the attacking targets. Survivors wishing to attack these Guardians are suggested to bring as many Blood Vials as they can, as the battles can last a fair portion of time. However, when attacking Maguma, Survivors are strongly recommended to bring additional healing items to prevent their animals from being dying. If a Survivor is fighting Solo, it is suggested to learn and master the healing mid-fight technique (Opening their animals Inventory without dismounting to apply Health Boosters) to help them survive. During fights, Maguma also spawns several minions (Roll Rats) to help aid them by stunning and dealing damage to the attacking animals. Despite having a Torpor Bar, Deities cannot be knocked out and cannot be force-tamed. Admins who attempt to Force-tame Deities can be met with game breaking consequences, such as save game corruption. As of a later build, there was an update designed to kill force-tamed animals upon command run to prevent data corruption. Trivia * In earlier builds of Extinction Core, Force-Tamed Deities would crash servers and games, causing game file corruption that often lead to worlds needing to be deleted. This was fixed in a later build that instead caused Force-Tamed animals to be killed on the spot as the command was run. * Despite being rather large, Deities often boast insane movement speeds, meaning that escaping from a failing battle could prove rather difficult. For this, some users started using Dragons and Dodowyverns to fly away if they were losing the battle. Category:Extinction Core Creatures